Gwen says goodbye
by city3rovers2
Summary: Gwen has received bad news about her father, and has to leave school.


Gwendoline didn't know what to do. Her father might die! Why, oh why had she always been so horrible to him? In those few seconds, Gwen remembered every nasty thing she'd said to him, all the times she'd stamped her foot and screamed until she'd got her own way, the scenes she had caused over going to the finishing school, and the complete blanking of him as she had left to come back to school. What had she been thinking?

Darrell appeared beside her.

'Gwen, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?' Gwen looked blankly at her.

'Do?'

'Come on, I'll help you pack.' Putting her arm around her, Darrell led Gwen away and up to the dorm she shared with 3 or 4 other 6th formers.

Despite being completely numb, Gwen somehow managed to pack a bag with over night things. Darrell promised to pack up her trunk and have it sent on.

'Come on Gwen, I think Miss Winters is waiting. Your father needs you now; you have to get over this despising of him, and turn to and help now.'

'Oh, Darrell, I won't be able to go to finishing school!'

'No.' Gwen looked into Darrell's face, properly, for the first time since she'd been at Malory Towers. She saw an attractive girl, with deep eyes, that were grave at the moment, but that could sparkle when she smiled. A face framed by dark curls, full of kindness and gentle wisdom.

'Oh, Darrell, why can't I be more like you? Everyone loves you, you're nice to everyone, even the little kids, and I'm horrible!'

'You've been a great chance to make that up now though, Gwen,' said Darrell gently, 'If your father lives you can make up to him the horrible things you said, tell him you're sorry, look after him, look after your mother. We shall all be thinking of you, and praying that your father will get better.'

Gwen started to cry. She could always turn on the water works at any time, but this time her tears were for real.

'Darrell, I don't want to leave Malory Towers. I love it here. I know I've always looked down my nose at it, and been aloof and horrible, and made such a fuss about coming back every term, but now the time has come, I don't want to leave. This is my home. Everyone I know is here. I wish I could start all over again.'

'I know. But you can't Gwen, and there's no point in hanging on to that. You must turn and face the future, with all the smiles and the courage that you would have done, had you gone to that finishing school.'

Gwen nodded. She looked at Darrell again, who smiled sadly at her. A feeling poked itself out from under Gwen's numbness, and she managed a smile back.

'Darrell, will you stay my friend? Will you write, wherever you go, whatever you do, will you stay in touch? Please?' Gwen was filled with a dreadful fear, that for a moment overwhelmed even the fear for her father, as she realised that she would not see Darrell again after this. What would she do without the straight and honest Darrell, always there to sort things out? Darrell, who had slapped her back in the first form, who had sorted her hair for her when Potty had told her to plait it, who had always included Gwen in everything, even though Gwen never returned the favour or thanked her for it.

'Of course I'll write, Gwen. We must all stay in touch.'

There was a tap at the door and Matron looked in. 'Miss Winters is waiting, Gwen, come on.'

Gwen got up from the bed she had sunk down on, and smoothed her skirt. She wiped her face, and picked up her bag. Darrell squeezed her shoulder, and then went to leave the room.

'Please come with me Darrell. Please come to the car.' Gwen had never said please like this before, never begged. Darrell nodded, and Gwen could see tears in her own eyes as she took Gwen's arm.

They went down to the big foyer where Miss Theobald and Miss Winters were waiting.

'Come on Gwen, we must go!' said Miss Winters. Gwen looked at her with new eyes. No longer was she the slightly irritating governess who adored Gwen no matter what. She was a dear friend, whom Gwen had treated badly, just like everyone else.

She managed to stop crying, and gave Miss Winters a hug.

'Come on, we must go to Daddy. I must see him before it's too late.'

'Oh Gwen!' wailed Miss Winters. Gwen gritted her teeth and patted her shoulder.

'Go and start the car, I'll be out in a moment, I must just say goodbye.' Miss Winters left the building and went down the steps to the car.

Gwen turned to Miss Theobald. 'I'm sorry I've never been the student you wanted. I will try to be a better person in the future.' Miss Theobald shook her hand gently and smiled.

'When troubles come, they are the making and breaking of us. Those who are weak will crumble, those who are strong will not. Sometimes those who are strong surprise us.' Gwen had never had much time for headmistress before, but she had to swallow down another lot of tears at her words.

'Goodbye Gwen. Write and let me know how your father is, won't you?' said Darrell.

Gwen nodded, unable to speak. She stared hard at Darrell, trying to remember every little thing about her, from the way that particular curl bounced above her left eye, to the way she held herself straight and tall, proud of who and what she was.

'Oh Darrell, I'm going to miss you so much!' Gwen threw herself on Darrell, hugging her as tight as she could, trying to lock away the feel of her warm body against her own, so that she could remember it always.

'Uh, we'll miss you too, Gwen. But you'd better go, your father, remember?'

Gwen let her go, and mentally shook herself. Her father was the most important thing now. Her time with Darrell was over, and she could, and would, only blame herself for losing out on what would have been a great relationship.

'Goodbye, Darrell.' Gwen, dry-eyed for once, walked down the steps and got into Miss Winter's car.

She looked back at Malory Towers, with its great towers pointing at the blue sky.

'Goodbye Malory Towers. And thank you.'


End file.
